Aduial En Meleth
by Anarane Narmolanya
Summary: There is one dark haired elf whom Glorfindel has loved for centuries, this dark haired elf deems himself unworthy of any attention from other advances. Can Glorfindel find the courage during a special upcoming festival to change this? WARNING SLASH


Title: Aduial En Meleth

Author: Anarane Narmalanya

Type: FCS

Characters: Erestor/Glorfindel

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I hereby quote that I Anarane Narmalanya receive no profit for publishing LOTR Fan fiction. I do not own the characters or make a profit.

Summary: There is one dark haired elf whom Glorfindel has loved for centuries, this dark haired elf deems himself unworthy of any attention from other advances. Can Glorfindel find the courage during a special upcoming festival to change this?

He felt lips start at the lobe of his ear and move up to take the sensitive-pointed tip into a heated, moist mouth, gently suckling. His mind went blank as all thought gave way to desire. The lips left the tip of his ear and pressed small kisses down his back. Agonisingly slowly, the soft lips travelled down his throat to lave at the base of his neck. He cared not what marks would eventually show, he knew only, he wanted more, anything his dark-haired lover would give him. When he felt the lips move down from his neck to secure a nipple he thought that he would lose his mind. Not knowing when that talented tongue moved to the other nub, nor caring, all sanity forsook him. Slowly the lips left their current prize to move on to the next.

His partner kissed his way down his passion riddled body, stopping only long enough to swirl that talented tongue into his navel, driving him further into the delirious fog that consumed his mind. Still, in the further most throes of desire, his shattered mind was only barely able to unite before that lovely mouth engulfed his weeping shaft to the base, teasing it with his tongue and teeth, as his hand moved lower to massage his sacs. His lover took his aching member into his throat over and over, occasionally laving the head with the flat of his tongue before swallowing it whole once more. The hot mouth around his hard erection sent him spiralling to the brink of orgasm and he could take no more.

Grabbing his dark-haired lover by the arms, he threw him onto his back. After reaching for the vial of oil, he poured the slippery fluid liberally over his hand. Slicking his throbbing member, he entered his lover in one hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt. He waited only a moment before his hips began to move, not so gently, against his lover. Closing his eyes he rocked back and forth, hitting his lover's prostate with every thrust. The lover's moaned and writhed in pure ecstasy; cries escalated and groins tightened. The couple arched against each other as they came: the dominant of the pair looked down at his lover as he heard his name being called, over and over again.

"Glorfindel!…Glorfindel!…Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel jerked suddenly awake. As he opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming into his chambers, he moaned in frustration. That dream had plagued him nearly as long as had the elf that had inspired it.

Glorfindel sat in the dining hall during the afternoon meal. He was so preoccupied with the dream from the night before he had yet to touch the food on his plate. His recurring fantasies were becoming a serious matter; just this morning he had nearly received a fatal blow during a training session with one of the younger guards. He could not go on like this, it was time to do something about this all consuming obsession. The more he thought about it, the more he came up with a plan. He would let his attraction for the dark-haired elf be known. He would woo him, convince the elf that the attraction was real and honest. This evening was a special night in Imladris, one in which adults in all relations would celebrate an evening of romance.

Couples would dress in red flowing velvets and silks; swaths of cloth would drape over one shoulder and across the chest to the opposite hip and around the waist to wrap around the lower body of the ellyn. Whilst the ellyth wore the material simply as a dress, resting upon the swell of their breasts. However, those who were unbound dressed in white material with crystals decorating their manes. They roamed free; flirting or even dallying in the forests or their chambers. Many were known to have formed lifetime bonds after that very evening. A smirk suddenly crossed Glorfindel's face as he leant back in his chair; the golden Lord planned on forming a lifetime bond himself if he had his way.

Erestor looked himself over in the mirror once more and sighed. He was not an elf of vanity for he could not for the life of him see anything in himself that he found attractive. He was unnaturally shy and timid except for in the council chamber; as his Lord's Chief Advisor he could be nothing but sharp tongued and quick witted. Erestor looked closely over his form. His eyes were unusual for the elven race, a mixture of hazel and brown, and Erestor took comfort in the fact that many had complimented him on such. His nose was considered 'adorable' by many and fit his smooth features perfectly. His full red lips were accentuated by the oval structure of his face and his high cheek bones. Long ebony hair, highlighted by brown streaks, framed his body down to his lower back.

Erestor sighed once more and pushed away from the mirror. He hated celebrations, but Elrond had ordered him to attend, much to his chagrin. How would he survive this evening when both males and females alike would openly attempt to seduce him? To warm their beds for one evening and then to be tossed aside meaninglessly. Most of all, how would he survive watching other beautiful elves openly seduce his secret love whilst he returned their attentions? Erestor sat upon the divan in his chambers, his heart filled with loneliness and despair; the only elves that wanted him were those whose sole interests were promotion or public recognition, not for himself. Although he had structured a facade to hide his inner turmoil many years ago he found it occasionally slipped when he was around the elf he loved.

Erestor sighed, how everyone adored his secret love. He was charismatic, loving, caring, generous and outrageously beautiful, a catch Erestor would never be able to hook. Who was he? A plain, unattractive scholar compared to a renowned golden warrior. Snapping himself out of his melancholy thoughts, Erestor raised his chin and masked his facial expression to one of indifference before exiting his chambers and making his way to the festivities, his heart feeling non the lighter despite the lively music he could hear from the green.

Glorfindel searched through the elves, looking for the one his heart held dear, but despite his efforts, he was nowhere to be found.

"My Lord," crooned a beautiful dark haired elleth swathed in white material.

They bowed to one another and Glorfindel inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Another simple elleth wishing only for my famed company due to my reputation.' Glorfindel smiled warmly and held his bare arm out to the lady who returned his smile as she took it.

"Shall we dance, my Lady?"

The beautiful elleth nodded her head, blushing shyly.

"Of course, my Lord."

Glorfindel spun her effortlessly around until they blended into the crowd.

Erestor felt his fragile heart shatter as he watched Glorfindel weave a stunning elleth around the dancing area, ever graceful, ever beautiful. He was hidden in the shadows of the trees, hoping to remain concealed for the rest of the evening. The advisor could not help but feel proud of himself, however, as he looked at the festivities. Food and liquor were spread abundantly over tables, there was a large dancing area and fires burning safely, casting a romantic orange hue about the area. Erestor nodded to a couple as they passed before his eyes were drawn to his Lord. Elrond was dressed in rich reds, his broad, sun kissed frame glistening in the firelight as he danced with his Lady, their eyes ablaze with love. Erestor looked longingly at his friends; even the young Peredhil had hooked a worthy catch.

Suddenly the dark-haired advisor tensed as he felt the heat of another body close behind his own and lips beside his ear.

"Tell me, dear Councillor, why you wear white and yet I see you with no suitors?" a familiar voice crooned. A shiver ran up Erestor's spine before he straightened, refusing to look behind him.

"I find this evening pointless, Lord Seneschal, elves dallying with one another and then drinking until they cannot remember the names or faces of those they have shared their bodies with." Erestor sent a prayer of thanks up to the Valar that his voice did not betray his apprehension.

"I agree with you in fact Councillor. However, if I were a beautiful elf such as yourself and free of any bonds I would find myself dancing the night away instead of hiding beneath the trees,"

Erestor jerked away from Glorfindel as soft lips abruptly descended onto his bare neck. "Do not touch me so!" he growled.

Glorfindel casually leant against the trunk of the tree, openly appraising Erestor's body as if he were the Vala himself. Erestor gulped at the possessive, predatory look. He felt naked, and could not control his quickening breath.

"And why not councillor?" Glorfindel asked casually.

Erestor tried to remain in control of himself, but found himself struggling. How often had he admired Glorfindel, and now here he was, clad like himself, but there the similarities ended. Where he was slim, Glorfindel was broad, thickly muscled. Erestor swallowed, his eyes focussing on a firmly sculpted bare pectoral, and wondering how it would feel to run his hands over it, before glancing lower, his mind imagining the powerful thighs hidden beneath the folds of material. How would they feel brushing his in the night? It was a torment. "Leave me be, I harm no one remaining where I am. I do not wish for company. Now, please return to your suitors and do what you do best." he snapped though his voice shook.

Glorfindel moved, but toward him, and Erestor mirrored his predatory movements, his face grim where Glorfindel's was braced in a smirk. The seneschal paused in the place where Erestor had stood a few seconds before, before continuing his pursuit.

Erestor's breath hitched as he found his back pressed against the trunk of a tree. He could not escape, those deep blue eyes had ensnared him. Glorfindel continued forwards, his smirk widening as he observed Erestor's flushed face. He paused in front of Erestor, their noses almost touching and rested his arm against the trunk beside Erestor's head, trapping him effectively.

"I do not believe you, councillor, in fact I believe you long for company," Erestor's eyes widened a fraction and Glorfindel inwardly smirked. "No elf can survive without intimate contact for eternity. I myself cannot, and I have survived without intimate proximity for centuries,"

Erestor's eyes widened further, reflecting his shock. "You lie, they are not the rumours I hear,"

Glorfindel chuckled. "I care not for the rumours mellon nin. I tell you upon my honour, I have shared no others bed for a very long time. I find no joy in dalliances."

"Why?" Erestor asked, lifting his chin boldly despite the fact the elf he loved was currently an inch away from him.

"An elf caught my eye, beautiful was he, stunning in fact. Many elves fought for his attention and yet he brushed them away, thinking them foolish, thinking he was unattractive and worthless. Yet he is intelligent, beautiful, adorable and sharp tongued. In fact, I fell in love with him."

Erestor's eyes portrayed his pain and despair."Why are you saying this?" Erestor had only found the strength to live each day in hope that one day Glorfindel would tell him that he loved him.

Glorfindel suddenly chuckled and shook his head; he glanced at the ground before returning his gaze to his dark haired captive."You are an old fool Erestor."

Erestor began to push at the Vanya's chest, his eyes brimming with tears. "Stand aside! How dare you insult me so!" he hissed.

Glorfindel seized the councillor's wrists and pressed them above the smaller elf's head before pushing his body forwards, his arousal thick and heavy. Erestor gasped as he felt his friend's arousal press against him, and his eyes narrowed in anger. "You disgust me." He spat. "You claim you love another and yet here you are, grinding against me like a dog."

Glorfindel shook his head, his eyes sober as he looked Erestor over. "You are a fool, mellon nin, tis you whom I love. When I rise in the morning I think only of you, I visualise only you waking beside me and how you must look with your hair mussed and your face relaxed. I look at the empty pillows upon my bed and wonder what you would look like at my side forever, and there is always a sense of incompleteness because you are not. When we go to breakfast and dinner I sit beside you so that I may feel your proximity and smell the scent of your hair and skin. I talk only to you because you are the only one I wish to hear. My heart leaps when we meet during the day and when I go to bed at night I cannot sleep because I am counting the hours until I can see you again. I am consumed by you."

Erestor listened to Glorfindel with bulging eyes, unable to utter a word as Glorfindel spoke his love and devotion.

"When I see your lovely face I imagine your sweet lips pressed against my own, I want to kiss you; I want to hold you, I want to love you... Erestor. I want to be your warmth in your coldness, your solace when you feel pain, your friend in your loneliness."

Erestor began to struggle weakly before stilling in defeat, his eyes swimming. "Saes do not tease me so, Glorfindel, my heart could not take it."

"Let this prove to you then, for I have guessed you return my feelings" Glorfindel leant forwards and kissed Erestor sweetly. A moan escaped him as he pressed the slighter elf against him. Erestor stiffened in surprise before he relaxing; he slid his hands up Glorfindel's chest to wind around his thick neck, clutching him close, fearful it was all a dream. "I love you, sweet Erestor," he crooned as they pulled back.

"I love you too, Glorfindel"

"Will you be mine?"

"For now and forever." Erestor let out a startled gasp as Glorfindel suddenly swung him up into his huge arms and he looked up with wide eyes as those nearby whooped and cheered. Glorfindel smiled at Erestor's horror as the Vanya carried him towards the house. "Put me down Glorfindel!" he hissed.

"Your rooms or mine?"

Erestor scowled at his casual tone before sighing. "Mine."

Glorfindel carried him to Erestor's lavish chambers and took a few seconds to glance around before lowering his love to his feet.

"Erestor...you are the only elf in all of Arda that I wish to spend the rest of eternity with."

"Oh," was all Erestor could gasp as he fell into Glorfindel's arms for a passionate kiss. Erestor moaned as he pulled back, "Is this a bad time to say that I have never done this before?"

Glorfindel simply leant down and took Erestor's mouth in a desperate kiss. "Erestor, I love you and to know that I, and only I, will ever know your body intimately makes me the happiest elf that has ever lived. Now...let me make you comfortable."

He entered the sleeping chambers and Erestor looked at his huge bed as Glorfindel lifted him and laid him atop the fluffy pillows before looking over him. Glorfindel slowly removed the cloth covering his beloved's form, kissing the flesh as it was revealed to him. Erestor suddenly tensed and covered his body.

"Glorfindel? You are staring."

Glorfindel quickly caught his hands. "Nay do not cover yourself Erestor, you are absolutely beautiful"

The dark elf smiled shyly as Glorfindel lowered himself for a passionate, toe-curling kiss. Erestor moaned into the kiss and raised his arms to wrap around his lovers neck. Glorfindel soothingly stroked Erestor' sides, willing away his tension.

His lover was afraid and unsure. He pulled back from the kiss and lowered his mouth to his lover's neck.

"You are so beautiful," he crooned, his breath ghosting over Erestor' ear.

The advisor shivered in pleasure. "Glorfindel."

His lover lapped at his ear and suckled gently. Erestor responded positively and cried out, his hips bucking and his back arching. "More!" he moaned.

"More?" questioned the Lord in amusement. Erestor was oversensitive as all innocents were and he basked in the councilor's cries as he kissed his sensitive neck. "I love the sounds you make. I intend to make you scream my name before the night is through."

Erestor moaned and arched as Glorfindel lovingly kissed his torso.

He latched onto a nipple and suckled hungrily whilst the thumb of his other hand caressed its twin. Erestor released a choked cry as he arched his body into the exploring fingers and Glorfindel was delighted to find how sensitive his lover truly was; he had noticed that Erestor' nipples where slightly larger than normal, but found it an endearing physical feature. He felt his lover's arousal press against his own and could not help but run his hand boldly over its length, smiling as Erestor moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Let me pleasure you." Erestor moaned as Glorfindel kissed up his chest and neck to his lips.

"You are pleasuring me my love, your pleasure brings me pleasure." He took Erestor's hands and pressed them to his bulging erection. "You see?"

Erestor licked his lips nervously as he stroked his lover's member. He watched Glorfindel's expression and was pleased to find utter rapture, desire and love in the deep azure eyes that observed him.

"I want to feel you" he whispered shyly and Glorfindel kissed him.

"You are my love, Erestor, I will give you anything you wish." He lifted up onto his knees and Erestor waited for him to remove his wrap; Glorfindel placed his hands on his hips and looked at Erestor, who shifted nervously.

"Why are you staring at me so?"

"You wanted to touch me Erestor. Come, do not be afraid"

Erestor rose to his knees and with shaky hands he lowered the cloth across Glorfindel's huge chest, swallowing nervously as it fell to pool about his waist.

Erestor then raised shy eyes to his lover's, awaiting his permission to touch him. "Do as you wish." Erestor smiled and raised his hand to smooth it over a large pectoral. He was three times as large as normal warriors and stunningly beautiful. He began to trace Glorfindel's muscular torso amorously and possessively. He became fascinated by the ring through Glorfindel's left nipple and could not help but lower his head and cover both with his mouth.

Glorfindel moaned and gasped as Erestor's hand tweaked his other nipple. After a moment or so he pulled Erestor back.

"Shall we remove the rest of our clothing?" he asked and Erestor nodded timidly.

"Forgive me if you do not like what you see, you are a marvel Glorfindel. I would not win you in any contest" Glorfindel sighed.

"Erestor, you truly are a rare beauty." He removed the rest of his own clothing, then helped Erestor from his.

"You are… big." Erestor whispered as his eyes widened.

Glorfindel looked down at his large erection and chuckled before leaning forwards and pressing Erestor onto his back. "Maybe so, but do not worry my little love. I will not hurt you, I promise"

Glorfindel cupped Erestor as they kissed and stroked his fully engorged shaft. The councilor was well endowed despite the fact he was a small elf. Erestor moaned into the kiss and spread his legs wantonly. He ran his hands over Glorfindel's body, cupping his rear and squeezing before he lifted his hands to rub the pointy tips of his lover's ears. Glorfindel moaned and pulled back to kiss down his lover's body. He delved into the darkling's navel before moving further down, bypassing his perfect erection until he reached soft slender thighs which he kissed tenderly.

Erestor groaned in frustration. "Saes!" he begged.

Glorfindel chuckled as he nipped and kissed the soft skin at the back of Erestor's knees and inner thighs.

"Glorfindel" Erestor moaned, his head thrashing from side to side. Glorfindel kissed up his thighs and as he did so he lifted Erestor's slender legs towards his chest, exposing his opening.

Erestor felt surprisingly comfortable being completely at Glorfindel's mercy and moaned as the Lord pinned him down and finally took him into his mouth with vigor.

"Glorfindel please… please take me" he begged to his own surprise. Who was this transformed, passionate elf, begging to be dominated. Glorfindel hummed around his erection and inwardly grinned as Erestor arched beneath him. He pulled away from the advisor and chuckled as Erestor cried out in frustration. Glorfindel lapped at his scrotum for a moment before slipping lower and brushing his tongue over his lover's puckered opening.

Erestor pulled Glorfindel up and boldly rolled his lover onto his back and began to kiss down his body, delighted when his lover moaned. He reached Glorfindel's engorged shaft and stroked it with his hand before pressing his mouth over the hard flesh. The Vanya moaned as Erestor's tongue laved at the tiny slit before he was engulfed to the root. Teeth raked gently over his sensitive member and he tensed a little.

"I will not hurt you meleth nin"

"Hmm… you are a natural."

"Does this please you my lord?" he asked, smiling at Glorfindel's response.

"Hmm, you do not understand how much."

Glorfindel lifted him up by his arms to kiss him before rolling them over.

"Are you ready my sweet one?" he asked and Erestor scowled.

"I am not sweet" he grumbled whilst folding his arms and Glorfindel kissed his full lips with a chuckle.

"You are *my* sweet one. Now, are you ready?" he repeated and the younger elf swallowed nervously, but nodded.

"Will it hurt?" he asked as Glorfindel leant forwards and kissed him, but Glorfindel shook his head. When he coated his fingers in oil Erestor frowned. "What are you doing?"

"It will ease the passageway." Glorfindel slipped a finger into Erestor, who immediately tensed around him. "Easy, Erestor, relax meleth nin, and remember it is me. I will not hurt you. Take deep breaths… that's it… easy sweetheart" he crooned as Erestor followed his instructions, the tension seeping out of him.

When Erestor could take three fingers, Glorfindel turned his hand so it was palm up and curled his fingers. Erestor almost leapt from the bed with a cry of pleasure and Glorfindel laughed.

"What was that?" panted the advisor, moaning loudly as Glorfindel repeated the action. The Vanya lowered his body over Erestor's and kissed him sweetly.

"That is what you have been missing out on, my sweet." Glorfindel thrust his fingers in and out until the advisor was ready and then oiled his shaft. Erestor nervously grasped Glorfindel's arms as his lover aligned himself and rested against his entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked and the advisor nodded. Glorfindel pressed against Erestor's entrance until it gave. Erestor awaited the pain, but only felt a mild discomfort and fullness as his lover slid in with ease. When the Vanya brushed his prostate a bright white light blinded him momentarily.

Erestor threw his head back in ecstasy as Glorfindel made love to him. He had never experienced anything with such intensity. His heels pressed into his lover's buttocks forcing Glorfindel deeper inside.

"Glorfindel" he gasped as he reached up to clutch his back, running his fingers over the flexing muscles. Glorfindel kissed him passionately before opening his mouth wide over Erestor's neck, marking him possessively.

"My Erestor," he crooned.

"Yours…ai!"

Thrusts quickened at the advisor's urging until both elves came, crying out their ecstasy. Glorfindel collapsed onto his elbows, still buried inside the advisor as he kissed his lips and neck.

"That was spectacular, hannon le meleth nin." Erestor whispered as he embraced his lover and kissed him lovingly.

"Le melon." Glorfindel slipped out of Erestor and used the corner of the sheet to wipe them clean before wrapping his arms around the little advisor, pulling him back against his chest. Erestor cuddled back against his lover's powerful chest and pulled his arm tighter around him.

"Melon le"

Exhaustion consumed them; they both fell into swift sleep, their flushed skin was restored to its normal tone and their breathing rate slowed to its natural pace as they slipped into reverie.

Several years later

The hall was decked out in its entire splendour for the joining of two faer . Flowers were placed on every imaginable surface; their fragrance filling the room. Elves from far and wide had come to see the joining of these two elves. As the two entered the room, each from different sides, they met in the centre, symbolizing the joining of their faer. Walking side by side, they demonstrated that from this day forward they were equal in each other's eyes, never one in front or the other behind, but side by side. They came to a stop before the elf leading the ceremony. As the elves in the audience listened to the vows exchanged, no one in the room doubted their love for each other.

"Do you take one another as your husband for all eternity?" Elrond asked his friends with a tender smile. The two elves turned to one another, gazing dotingly.

"Always."

"You are now bound."

Glorfindel looked over his husband, dressed in red cloth with dark crystals adorning his hair. "You look beautiful, meleth."

Erestor smiled before leaning over for a gentle kiss; the couple broke apart as music floated through the hall from the outdoors. "Aduial en meleth, meleth nin," Erestor crooned.

"Aduial en meleth"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Translations:

Le melon- I love you

Aduial en meleth- Evening of romance

Ellyn- Males (plural)

Ellon- Male (singular)

Ellyth- Females (plural)

Elleth- Female (singular)

Meleth nin- My love

Meleth- Love

Faer- Spirit

Saes- Please


End file.
